The present invention relates to a composition in which substances of plant origin are present. These substances have important metabolic properties and function for use in connection with improving the dietary habits of the population. More particularly the present invention relates to shelf-stable, dehydrated bean sprout powder, combined with a particular plant fiber. In still greater detail, the invention relates to a dietary supplement containing as the principal ingredients the dehydrated sprouts of soya beans, or more particularly mung beans, together with .beta.-Glucan enriched oat-groat. The resulting powdered composition can be used as a dietary supplement having a positive effect on mammalian health. In one aspect of the invention, a novel method is provided for producing one of the plant origin components.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to a method for retarding the loss of muscle tissue for patients such as warm blooded mammals who are dieting and losing weight.
The origin and the practice of medicine and health care in many parts of the world involves the prescription of particular foods for a number of illnesses. Historically certain foods have been believed to have medicinal and health restoring properties.
In recent years, much publicity has surrounded the importance of diet in maintaining wellness and prevention of unhealthy conditions. In particular, there has been a focus on the prevention of cancer through the maintaining of a careful diet. There are many biologically plausible reasons why consumption of vegetables and fruits might slow or prevent the appearance of cancer. These include the presence of potentially anticarcinogenic substances such as carotenoids, vitamin C, vitamin E, selenium, dietary fiber and the like, usually called phytochemicals or bioactive compounds of plant origin.
At almost every stage of the cancer process, known phytochemicals can alter carcinogenesis. For example, such substances as flavonoids, phenols, indoles and tannins can induce a multiplicity of inactivating enzymes. Ascorbate and phenols block the formation of carcinogens such as nitrosamines; flavonoids and carotenoids can act as antioxidants, possibly disabling carcinogenic potential. Lipid-soluble compounds such as carotenoids and sterols may alter membrane structure. Some sulphur-containing compounds can suppress DNA-and protein synthesis; carotenoids suppress DNA-synthesis and enhance differentiation.
Today, Asiatic culture has a strong influence on our. lifestyle. Soya can be considered as part of Asiatic culture and is widely recognized as a very healthy and nutritious food from Asia.
A recent international symposium dealt with the subject of the role of soya in preventing and treating chronic diseases and summarized some of the known health effects of soya. It is a widely accepted fact that soya is beneficial for heart disease due to its cholesterol lowering effect.
Soya is one of the richest protein sources of known food; much more than meat. According to references, the special soy protein might be responsible for the cholesterol lowering effect, probably by stimulating cholesterol metabolism.
Recently isoflavones of soya stimulated interest as a potential health protecting agent. Genistein has been identified as a major flavonoid and has been investigated for a beneficial health effect.